Toxilympics
Rex and Blast compete in some Olympic sports to get money. Plot Rex and Blast are at a video game store, staring at a brightly colored game. (Rex) I WANT THAT GAME (Blast) Hey! I think I have some money in my pock- WHERE IS IT?! FLASHBACK (Random Dude) STEP RIGHT UP TO BUY THE POTATO CHIP SHAPED LIKE NEW ZEALAND! (RD 2) $40! (RD 3) $80! (Blast) $140! (RD) THE NEW ZEALAND CHIP GOES TO THE GUY WITH BROWN HAIR! FLASHBACK END (Blast) DARN YOU TREX! (Rex) I wouldn’t do that if I were you. He could delete you from the series! (Blast) Whatever- (TRex) BYE! Blast disappears to a white room. (Blast) AAH (TRex) Fine, you can come back. Blast reappears in the store. (Blast) Phew! (Rex) I have an idea! Let’s hold the Mini-Olympics! (Blast) Sure! LATER Aliens are in Rex and Ren’s backyard. (Ren) What the fudge? (Rex) Don’t worry; they’re here for the Mini-Olympics. Some dude gave us $30 dollars as the prize. Wait, one more thing before we start. (Rex turns into Flames and Blast turns into Tornadash) (Flames) OK. Hey Candy! Do you want to be the announcer? (Candy) Sure. Candy walks into to the house and opens a window on the top floor. (Candy) Ladies and gentlemen! Introducing the first Toxilympics! (Rex) Cool name. (Candy) The athletes are Flames, Tornadash, Magnetite and Robotic! The first sport is high jumping! The athletes take their positions. (Candy) JUMP! Flames and Tornadash fly over the wall. Robotic moves his energy to his legs and jumps. (Robotic) I CAN FLY! Robotic started to fall. (Robotic) I CAN’T FLY! I CAN’T FLY! Robotic falls to the ground and breaks. “NYEAH NYEAH NYEAH NYEAH WIKI WIKI NYEAH NYEAH ALMOST NAKED ANIMALS” is heard in the background. (Flames) -_- (Candy) Sorry! Robotic is out! Tornadash gets the medal! (Tornadash) AWESOME! Magnetite magnetizes himself to the wall and jumps off of the top. (Magnetite) YAYZ! (Candy) The next sport is swimming! (Flames) WHAT THE HECK CANDY! Flames holds his breath and swims to the other end of the pool. When he comes out he is made out of coal but he quickly ignites again. Tornadash jumps into the pool and when he emerges he is split into 10 different tornados. They merge together and make Tornadash. (Magnetite) HERE I GO! The water short-circuits his magnets. (Magnetite) HYAGEEGEE! (Candy) Magnetite is out! Flames wins a medal! Magnetite is shown on a stretcher. Robotic is on 6 stretchers; one for each piece of him. (Candy) The final event is the 80-mile race! ON YOUR MARKS, GET SET, GO! Tornadash and Flames run. (Blast) I am (pant) gonna win! (Rex) In your dreams! They both cross the finish line at the same time! (Rex and Blast) I WIN! No you didn’t! I did! (Candy) Let’s check the photo. The photo shows that they crossed the finish line at the same time. (Candy) It’s a tie! (Tornadash, turning back into Blast) What? I don’t want to wear a tie! (Rex) She means it’s a draw. (Blast) What should we draw? (Rex) -_- At least we got the money. They buy the video game. (Rex) The video game sucks! (Blast) Why the heck did we waste our money on this?! Let’s get a refund! They go to the store. (Manager) Sorry, no refunds. (Rex) Aw, man! Rex sees a game. (Rex) I WANT THAT GAME! THE END! Category:Episodes of Toxic Rain Category:Episodes Category:Toxic Rain Category:T-Rex